1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording sheet conveyed in a state of being suctioned on a conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been widespread an image forming apparatus capable of achieving high-speed printing such as a line-type inkjet printer or the like that performs image formation (printing) in one pass in a main scanning direction. In this type of an image forming apparatus, in order to stably convey the recording sheet, the recording sheet is conveyed while being suctioned onto the conveyor belt.
The conveyance of a curled recording sheet such as a warped or corrugated sheet may cause a trouble such as a paper jam. Therefore, during conveyance, the curled recording sheet is flattened through the use of sheet-pressing rollers (SS rollers) (refer to for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-137027).
The sheet-pressing rollers are located at intervals in the main scanning direction, and are configured such that one sheet-pressing roller presses the portion of the recording sheet floated from the conveyor belt due to curl, to thereby cause the curled portion to escape to the portion of the recording sheet located between the sheet-pressing roller and the adjacent sheet-pressing roller.
However, in the case of a recording sheet having moisture adsorption and a thin and fragile recording sheet, since a curl generated is large, the above-mentioned sheet-pressing rollers cannot sufficiently flatten the curl, thereby possibly generating a wrinkle on the recording sheet.